Hated and Despised
by tohruhondachan111
Summary: In a world that welcomed magic…. Why are wizards being hunted? Why is a certain girl running around in the shadows? Why is Fairy Tail gone?


On with the story!

 _Warning (I guess) OOCness!_

 _I have tried to keep the characters in character. It's hard though with this story at the moment._

* * *

This world does not welcome magic…

The year is X799… the location is unknown. The time isn't important now, nor is the day. This little hideout of ours doesn't feel like home, It doesn't feel like the Fairy Tail I once knew….

Why does Earthland hate us? No… Why does Fiore hate us?

The town that once held much pride for us… Now despises us…

We didn't even do anything…

We did nothing…..

I put my diary down and sighed. What had we done? If only someone would answer… I heard a little buzz. It was the Communications Lacrima. I wonder who it is?

"Lucy!" I heard a voice softly say

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Master says that we have to start the mission now… He wants you to track down Natsu and come meet us," The blue haired girl whispered, She's probably scared…

"In the usual place?" I asked as I began to quickly brush my hair and pull it into its usual style. I heard a quiet yes from the girl and smiled. We began to say our goodbyes when I heard the bluenette speak.

"Don't be sad Lucy … You and Natsu are always sad. You both don't have fun anymore,"

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'll try not to be sad,"

"Okay, See you soon Lucy," I sighed and grabbed my bag. I don't live in my apartment anymore. I had to leave.

When wizards were being looked for, Natsu, Happy and I lived in his place. It was fun there, Fun things don't seem to last anymore, We had to run away.

Everyone at Fairy Tail all work hard every day. The Master's in charge, The First sometimes shows up to help; She is the Fairy Tactician after all. Not even she can do anything about this

Everyone has their own roles, Some of them are dangerous… But some can be boring.

Erza handles most of the dangerous missions, Dangerous includes going undercover or in disguise.

I'll tell you about the most recent one…..

XOXOXOXOX

"Erza, We have a mission,"

"What type of mission Levy?"

"A dark guild sort," She replied. I sat beside her working away trying to communicate with Lamia Scale. We needed their help if we were to win this "War"

"I see," The scarlet knight nodded "So I presume we're sending Laxus and Gajeel?"

"Gajeel yes," She smiled in a daze,

"Someone's in love~" Cana grinned walking into the room

"N-N-No!" Levy coughed and regained her serious expression. "We need a larger team,"

"Alright, I'll go take it up with Master then, Although I know who I'm choosing," Erza spoke marching off to speak to the Master

"Jet, Droy and I are done, Leader~ Gonna go Partyyy~!" Cana exclaimed walking out of the room

"Your busy today-" I began but a certain blue cat interrupted me

"Hey, Lushy!" Happy giggled shaking me

"What?" I asked

"Do you know where Natsu is?" He frowned

"Why would I know where he is! As if he talks to me…" I shouted as Happy and Levy shook their heads

"Natsu's just really busy Lucy," Levy said quietly, Happy nodded in agreement.

"Yea-"

"Um sorry to disturb you all, But Master's calling everyone," Wendy softly said as we all nodded

"There's no need to be so apologetic child!" Carla scolded her (A.N: Charle or Carla?)

"Carla!" Happy exclaimed floated over to the white exceed

"What is it?"

"Fishy?" Happy asked offering her his fish

"Stupid male cat." She scowled and flew off leaving the blue cat in tears. I followed after them. The master walked in and he walked to the middle of the room, he looked around and sighed. Natsu… What is he doing…

"Natsu should have come back by now," He asked to Erza who nodded in response, "That boy…" Happy went over to the both of them and spoke sadly

"He said he wanted to think," The room fell to silence… Natsu? Natsu!? Think...ing?! I stood in shock as I tried to comprehend what the little blue exceed had said. No one spoke for a few minutes afterwards until the doors were slammed open. Everyone was on guard. A figure stepped inside… That pink hair, that scarf… that grin…. It's gone… a… serious expression on his… on his… I sat down next to Levy to stop myself from getting too emotional. C'mon Lucy!

Natsu Dragneel had entered… I was always happy to see him. Now it just hurts…

"What's this mission we're talking about?" He asked walking over to where everyone was gathered. Everyone snapped back to their senses. Natsu doesn't joke around at all any more.

"Ah yes," Erza nodded, Master began to speak

"A dark guild seems to rise out of the shadows,"

"Our information shows that the sightings were here in Magnolia," Levy began to read out various amounts of information. We were currently hiding in the Guild, There was an underground base which no one knew about, Only the Master knew of it. However, the Master never told us why this was here and what exactly is Fairy Tail's secret? Levy finished speaking and Erza stepped up. She pulled out a map of Magnolia and started planning the attack.

"First, considering the size of this Guild we need all the teams at hand," Erza said. Erza wasn't originally the one who made up the tactics… The first had disappeared since that day…

"Team Enemy, I want you to go join Bisca and Alzack in the mountains. We need to make sure we can see everything,"

"Okay," Romeo, one of the members of the team, nodded,

"Team Dragon Slayer-" Erza paused and looked at the map, Team Dragon Slayer stepped forward. "No actually… Natsu," Natsu?

"Yes?" He looked at Happy and smiled. The two were still a team, something that hadn't changed.

"Natsu, I want you to guard the skies," Erza began pointing to the map and explaining,

"Erza shouldn't we-" Gajeel and Laxus protested but Erza shook her head

"We'll be spotted if you all go," And with that, she began to assign roles to everyone.

I had a bad feeling…

Right from the moment, Natsu walked in.

XOXOXOXOX

I peered out from the corner, after checking that the coast was clear I darted across the street and hid again.

"No sightings yet," I whispered

"You sure Lucy?" Erza asked

"No… Wait!" I noticed something from the corner of my eye. "That's…"

"What is it Lucy?"

"There, Target acquired," A voice came from behind me, I jumped. Oh no… I've been caught… I turned slowly and looked at the figure behind.

"L...oke?!" I sighed in relief, He smiled and bowed

"Lucy,"

"Look, That's them right?" I asked both Erza and Loke

"Yes," I felt Natsu's presence above us, I looked up and Loke followed, Natsu was flying lower than usual. Loke seemed to have noticed too.

"Natsu! Careful, You might be spotted," Master said. Natsu and Happy ducked out of view and flew out of sight. Loke and I sighed in relief. Footsteps approached us. The attack had begun. Gray, Juvia, Mirajane and Laxus appeared. Quite a strong team.

"Follow the plan!" Erza ordered, However… Natsu appeared back in sight. He was trying to signal something. He was flying dangerously low.

"Natsu?" Gray frowned

"Communications are lost with Team Dragon Patrol," Warren panicked

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" I looked at Natsu who was flying in a weird pattern.

"We seem to have trouble," Levy spoke

"What kind…?" Erza spoke cautiously

"Enemy attack on the east and south," Levy replied. Things were going wrong. I looked over to where the others were. They had seen Natsu!

"Natsu…"

"ATTACK!" Erza yelled, "We have no choice," Gray and Juvia jumped forward.

"Ice Make! Lance!"

"Water Slicer!" Gray and Juvia began cutting down the enemy. I got my keys ready. Mirajane and Laxus stepped forward.

"Lucy, go on our signal," I nodded and the two jumped in to help. Laxus cast his magic and Mira transformed into her Satan Soul. Loke and I got ready. From the sound of it… The east and south were in chaos, however, not a lot of the enemy was actually there. Members were sent to fight. Just as I was about to run in and help, Loke stopped me.

"Lucy, Look," He pointed to the reinforcements that were on the rooftops and stationed around the others. "They're planning something,"

"You're right but what…" I looked around

"If they want too, They could attack Gray and the others but they're not. Why's that?" We looked around for something.

"NATSU!" I yelled. The dragon slayer was firing from the sky. Natsu looked over at us in confusement. "MOVE!" Natsu and Happy flew closer.

"No!" Loke yelled and motioned them to move away. Natsu didn't listen.

"Fire Dragon's roar!"

"Natsu!" I felt the large amount of magic that was coming. It was heading in our direction and Natsu's! Natsu continued using his magic. Just before we got hit-

"Lucy!" Loke pulled me out of the way. We fell on the ground. Natsu and Happy tried to move away.

"No!" Natsu released himself from Happy and pushed the blue Exceed out of the way. The spell hit Natsu and he was flung to the side. He began to fall. Happy regained his balanced and swooped down to catch his best friend.

"Lucy what's going on over there?!" Erza asked. I looked at Natsu in shock. He was hurt… So badly…

"Lucy! What's your status," Erza asked again. I didn't reply but ran over to Natsu and Happy.

"Erza, Natsu's hurt," Loke replied instead

"WHAT," She shouted "Wendy we need you,"

"I'll be right the- Ah!" She screamed in pain

"WENDY?!" Erza seemed to be panicking now

"We have trouble," Warren whispered

"What…" Erza hesitated. Silence followed. Gray, Juvia, Mira and Laxus seemed to be in trouble. The numbers just seemed to be doubling.

"We have found Fairy Tail!" A yell was let out from the enemy. A signal flare was sent up. It wasn't from Fairy Tail.

"KILL THE FAIRIES!" Another yell was heard

"Erza what do we do?!" Multiple voices were heard

"..." Erza didn't speak

"Erza?" Levy asked

"We have no other choice but to do this Erza," The Master and Erza seemed to be discussing something.

"Yes,"

"FAIRIES RETREAT!" Master Makarov and Erza both yelled.

XOXOXOXOX

Natsu was left with a scar. He distanced himself from me… Despite promising… Despite saying those sweet words. He broke it. That promise we had. He broke it…

 _"I promise Lucy, Don't cry! I promise! We'll help each other I won't leave your side and I won't do anything that makes you sad!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 _WOOW  
Haha_

I'm sorry for the oocness

What did you think?  
This was lying around half finished so I decided to start this story! I put it off...

I'm not so sure about the name of this Fic. I usually come up with names quickly. It was hard for this one.

I don't know what to put haha

Thanks for reading!  
Chapter Two should be up soon I think... haha


End file.
